fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 34
Nightmares of a Creator is the thirty-fourth episode of Council of Creators. It was originally to be written by Indominus Rex 2016, but was later picked up by Cdrzillafanon. Plot It was a normal night at the bar were the Council was tired after the last adventure, Indominus yawned and said "Guys, i'm going to sleep." "Ok" said the other creators. With that, Indominus walked to his room. 30 Minutes Later Indominus lie in his bed, now having assumed a human form he used to make sleep more comfortable, as a tail often made things difficult, and when running errands in the city. However, something seemed wrong with the Creature, like he was having a bad dream. He began to toss and turn about in the bed, saying things in his sleep. "No, no. " He repeated. "Get away! What are you?" said indominus in sleep, seemingly to another being that was not visibly present. "Wait..stop.....NOO!" yelled out Indominus. Instantly after this, he awoke, as if from a nightmare. The other Creators had heard him screaming an went to investigate. They were clearly not prepared for this, with BRK still in hand form, Scoobs oddly wearing a shirt for once, SuperNerd curiously wearing pajamas over his armor, and Cdr still in sweatpants. "Indominus, are you ok?" asked Wolf. "Y-yeah...." stuttered Indominus, still shocked from whatever his dream had been. "I just...had a bad dream...that's all" he continued "I got woken up at 3 in the morning because you had a bad dream?" said Cdr, somewhat annoyed to have his sleep interrupted. "Well, you guys can take care of this, I'm going back to bed" continued Cdr, before walking off. "Carlos! He's your friend!" yelled Wolf at her brother. "Yeah well he's your friend to! Right now my friend is the sandman!" yelled Cdr, before shutting the door to his room. "Not a morning person?" asked John. "No, just not a middle of the night person." replied Wolf. Scoobs yawned. "Yeah none of us are, so let's make this quick." The group returned their attention to Indominus. "So what was your dream about?" asked Wolf. "Was it about Ruby Rose and the Crystal Gems dying?" asked BRK, clearly joking. "No it was much worse than that" replied Indominus. BRK stifled a laugh. "So what hapepned?" asked Nerd. "Yee, dun't keep us in suspense" added Mosu. "There was.....a Raptor......" began Indominus. "So? You've made a million of those things." said BRK. "Didn't we create the recolor limiter because of those?" asked Scoobs. "I believe so if I recall correctly" replied Koopa. "No....." began Indominus. "This won was.....different....". "A few of your Raptors have been evil, what makes this one so bad?" asked Nerd. "Most of them are half-assed evil clones" joked BRK. "Hey!" said Indominus. BRK looked do the floor and crossed his arms. "Still won't admit you just copied all the Godzilla variants and turned them into Raptors". he said to himself. "Unoriginal OCs aside...." said Koopa. "Can you describe this Raptor? You said it wasn't like any of the others, right?" "Yeah....I didn't recognize it as one I made." replied Indominus. "Curious.." pondered Koopa. "Wat abut Venodragoon?" asked Mosu. "He's not evil.." said Indominus. "This was definitely evil" "Well, I'm not sure what I can really say" said Scoobs. "Indominus, just get some sleep. Maybe you can shake this off. We can figure this out in the morning." "Ok...." said Indominus. With that, the Creators went back to their rooms. "Great....now he's made a Nightmare Raptor! Coming soon to Five Nights At Raptor's 4!" joked BRK as he walked back to his room. In The Morning The Creators woke up and they all began making their way to the bar. Hokuto Black King observed each of them closely, looking to see if anything was different. "Hey B-King." said Cdr as he waved to him. "Good morning sir" said HBK. "Say, have you seen Indominus? He had quite a fright last night." "Nah, I don't think he's up yet" said Cdr, before slouching down into the bar's recliner and turning on the TV. He then started flipping through the channels. "There's nothing good on..why don't they have a tokustatsu channel?" "Because tokustasu is incredibly obscure in the United States so only a small group of people would watch it, therefore it wouldn't be profitable" said Scoobs, walking into the room and grabbing a box of Scooby Snacks. "Wait those exist?" asked BRK, walking over to the table to make himself some breakfast. "Yes but in this universe they're like a brand of cereal or something." replied Scoobs, pouring milk into a bowl filled with the aforementioned Scooby Snacks. "Hey the new episode of Ultraman Geed came out!" yelled Cdr, looking at his phone now after the TV failed to entertain him. "Woah, really!" said BRK, rushing over. "Yeah....but now we have to wait for someone else to upload it with English subtitles." replied Cdr. "Crap" said BRK. Koopa, Mosu, and Wolf walked in, the former two sitting down at the bar. "Three drinks my good man" said Koopa. "Of course sir. Same as usual? Radioactive waste, Serbian Vodka, and milk for the lady, yes?" replied Hokuto Black King. "Yee" interjected Mosu. "Very well sirs, I'll be right on it" said Hokuto Black King before going to prepare the drinks. "Hey, where's Indominus?" asked Wolf. "Good question" said Koopa, placing his hand on his chin in thought. "We haven't seen him today". "Yee, where he b?" asked Mosu. "He's probably still in his room" said Cdr, watching some Star Wars YTPs on his phone. "Give him some time in case he's watching hentai." "You know there's no proof to support that statement other than him liking anime right?" asked Scoobs. "He watches Kaiju Girls, close enough right?" remarked BRK. "That's like saying me watching Redman is the same as me watching sexy mud wrestling." said Scoobs. "Dude Redman is hot." said BRK. "That's my line!" yelled Nerd as he walked in, sword in his hand. "Training again?" asked Cdr, looking over to his friend. "Yeah" said Nerd. "So anyways, I was watching Evangelion and.." "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" The Creators all looked towards the source of the sound. "Indominus's room!" said Koopa. Quickly, the Creators all hopped up from what they were doing and made their way towards Indominus's room. "Indominus, what's wrong!" said Scoobs. Indominus sat there on the bed, looking down and breathing heavily from the nightmare that had haunted him. "It happened again, didn't it." said Nerd. "What happened again?" asked Cdr. "You don't remember? His nightmare?" replied Nerd. "Oh yeah, when I got woken up at 3'' ''in the morning." Cdr responded. "You're still on that?" asked Wolf. "It was annoying...." said Cdr. "Well anyway, same dream again, right?" asked Scoobs. "Yeah.." said Indominus. "I think it's time we get to the bottom of this!" said Koopa. "I agree, let's figure out what's going on." added John. The others nodded. A Few Minutes Later... The Creators were now all gathered in the bar, attempting to discern what was wrong with their friend. "Hm, I'm not picking up any Minus Energy traces." said Cdr, moving a scanning device through the air near Indominus. "What's Minus Energy?" asked Scoobs. "Sounds like an Ultraman thing." "It is" said Cdr. "It's a type of dark energy that manifests from negative emotions. Jealousy, anger, fear, sadness, etc. It shows up every once and a while but hasn't been as prevalent since 1980, when Ultraman 80 defended the Earth. The stuff usually personifies the negative emotions into Kaiju, but it can have other effects." Cdr explained. "How can you detect that stuff?" asked Nerd. "Space Garrison tech. They know this stuff all too well." "Ok" said Nerd. "Here's the problem..." continued Cdr. "Minus Energy ain't the cause of this." "Im using mah dugong-moth powas now. Nit gittin aneh telepathic shite either." said Mosu. "Least nit any I can tell". "Whatever it is appears to be affecting Indominus psychologically" pondered Koopa. "However it's noticeably different from anything we've encountered before. He's shown no symptoms of being affected by whatever drove Flurr mad, we can't seem to trace any telepath messing around in his head, and he is not being affected by Minus Energy." "Maybe he realized how shitty his fanfics are and is having an existential crisis" joked BRK. Cdr and Nerd snickered at the thought. "Not likely, he's shown no regret for his writings other than that Godzilla and RWBY crossover he made a long time ago." answered Koopa."Even if he did I doubt it'd be enough to drive him to this" said Scoobs. "There was an oddly high number of Raptors among the refugee Kaiju" noted Nerd. "Those were from a lack of completing his work, not abandoning it" pointed out Cdr. "Hey, maybe we can use that Minus Energy scanner and use it to scan for anything else that might be affecting him" said John. Cdr tossed the device to John, which he managed to catch. "Knock yourself out, nothing I recognize could be causing this" he said. "I think we should ask Indominus himself" pointed out Koopa, turning to his afflicted friend. "These nightmares, they were not normal ones, yes?" he asked. "No...this Raptor in my dreams...it felt distinctively evil....not any usual nightmare....it was almost.....real" replied Indominus. Koopa placed his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "Hm..very interesting." "He could be possessed by something" pointed out Nerd. "Unlikely...no possesion we've ever encountered manifests like this" said Scoobs. "Has anyone made a Freddy Kruger parody Kaiju yet?" asked Cdr. "Not that any of us are aware of" replied Koopa. "I know I haven't" added John. Wolf, who had been mostly quiet during the altercation, spoke up. "I think I know how we can figure out what's wrong with Indominus" she suddenly said. "Go on" requested BRK. "I've been listening to you guys, and you are right, this isn't like any sort of thing we've seen before. But I might know how we can figure out what it is" she continued. "An ancient spell I picked up along time ago, it's called "Peering into the secrets of the Mind". Basically, I can magically bring us into Indominus's mind, so we can see what's going on first hand". "Would it be safe?" asked Koopa. "Yes, the dream realm is much like any other universe, but much harder to access through any normal means." answered Wolf. "Magic is likely our only way to get into it, as it's not a normal dimension" "Ok...so we'll go into Indominus's mind" said Scoobs, somewhat unsure of the plan. "Yes, I can use the spell to bring us exactly into his mind and keep the greater dream realm locked away so we don't get lost" replied Wolf. "I can feel the cancer already..." said Cdr. "Alright I'm starting the spell now" said Wolf. The creators gathered into a circle, save Indominus, who was still sitting down. "What about him?" asked John. "We're going into his mind. He'll already be there. Besides, we'll need a tour guide" answered Wolf. Prismatic and mulicolored energy began to form around the group, and the feathers on Wolf's head began to glow. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were glowing white. "Tortured soul of our friend, let us peer into the mind, find the secrets and uncover the evil, let us enter the mind's eye, and strike down this mysterious enemy" recited Wolf, as if performing some kind of ritual. The Creators' eyes all began glow (more than normal Ultra eyes in BRK's case), and it appeared that their spirits were physical bodies, as they began to enter a portal that opened in between Wolf's hands. The spirits entered the portal, as their bodies remained still. Hokuto Black King, seeing it an opportunity, though remaining cautious, went up and touched BRK on the shoulder, ignoring the protests of Hottdoggo, who had been obediently following his master around at this point. A shock of energy send him reeling back. "Hrmf.....Magic...." he said to himself, holding his injured hand. There was no visible injury, yet he felt pain. It appeared he could only wait, and see what happened to the Creators. Meanwhile, the Creators appeared in what looked to be a very discolored forest. The trees had grey logs holding up pink leaves, the sky was a far darker shade of blue than would expect. The water of a nearby river ran orange, and the ground below was a light brown, in spite of the grass, which grew in small patches, blue in color. Cdr got up, holding his head. "Well that was....interesting...." he commented. "We're here" said Wolf. The Creators all looked around. "This is Indominus's mind?" asked Koopa. "I expected it to be weebier" joked BRK. "His mind has manifested a place for you to stand, a visual if you will, to make travel easier" explained Wolf. "So he knows we're here" said Scoobs. Suddenly, Indominus appeared before them, in his base form. "Yep!" he said. "So, welcome to my brain" "twippy" commented Mosu. Koopa continued to look around. "It's certainly...interesting" he commented. "So what now?" asked Nerd. "I'll show you guys around!" said Indominus. "Hopefully along the way we'll come across that weird Raptor I've been seeing in my nightmares. Indominus gestured to the group and began walking. "I think I'll call him....Nightmare Raptor" he pondered to himself. "Creative" said BRK as he looked around his odd surroundings. However, as the Creators walked, someone looked down on them from the trees, watching.....waiting....for the moment to the strike. The Creators continued into Indominus's mind, seeing familiar sights manifest themselves. Things from Kaiju films, animes, video games, and cartoons. Buildings and other structures, people, and other beings. They lived peacefully among one another, similarly to the universe Indominus had birthed. Many of the others were barely able to recognize many of the characters that wandered around this little town. Though nothing overtly cringey was taking place, it was certainly an odd sight. "This is where I like to have all my favorite characters live peacefully" explained Indominus. "Universe 987 has too many bad guys. Though I think I'll use them all in something sooner or later". "I see..." said Koopa. The Creators continued to a large palace like structure further from the town. "Your dream house I imagine." stated Cdr. "Yep, it's got everything, including our bar inside it" said Indominus. "Pretty cool huh?" "It will suffice as a base of operations while we are within your mind" replied Koopa. "Yes, this place appears to be where Indominus protects his deepest thoughts. His mental defenses are stronger here, the creature we are looking for would not be able to get inside" added Wolf. "Have you done this mind thing before sis?" asked Cdr. "Only once or twice, though it was never anything like this 'Nightmare Raptor' Indominus spoke of" she answered. "I do feel somewhat uneasy here..." said Koopa. "Probably that Nightmare Raptor." said Scoobs. "It's presence seems to leave some kind of effect." added Nerd. "I'm starting to see why you could tell it was evil right away and not just a normal nightmare". The Creators entered the fortress of Indominus's mind, finding it to be quite well furnished and containing many items, some of which the Creators recognized as things Indominus owned, others, not at all. "I want you guys to meet some people" said Indominus. As he said that, an elevator appeared from what was once a pillar in the center of the room. Confused, though chocking it up to the nature of Indominus's mindscape, the Creators entered, and were taken to a higher floor of the palace. They exited, and found a lounge room containing several large couches and a flat screen television. On said couches were various fictional characters, few of which the Creators recognized. They all managed to decipher Anguirus, a few could make out Silver the Hedgehog and Ruby Rose, and fewer still Peridot from Steven Universe. The others remained a mystery. Luckily, Indominus soon spoke up. "These guys are the guardians of my mind. They defend against any threats to me. In my dreams, I've seen them trying to fight Nightmare Raptor. They haven't been doing so well". Indominus pointed to each character as he named them off "This is Silver the Hedgehog, Ruby Rose, Bullet from Blazblue, a Brachydios from Monster Hunter, Vert from Neptunia, Ms. Fortune from Skull Girls, Peridot from Steven Universe, and you already know Anguirus." He said, finishing the introduction. "Hey guys." said Silver. Anguirus let out a roar which the group could only assume was a welcome, and the others quickly waved. "Quite an odd group you've got here" commented Scoobs. "Odd as they may be, their power in this realm is great. The fact they have failed so far to stop the Nightmare Raptor is...troubling" said Wolf. "Will ''we ''even be able to fight him?" asked Cdr. "Like the Nightmare Raptor, we are not of Indominus's mind. We should be able to harm him in a fight, though I'm not sure." she replied. "I was thinking with all you guys together, we can beat him." said Indominus. "A sound theory" said Koopa. "We must see how well it works in practice." After he said that, the sky turned to a red color, and a large tornado-like swirl formed in it. Lighting crashed down onto the oddly colored trees, and the area went dark. The town of characters all fled to their homes, some even hiding underground. Indominus looked out the window. "He's here....." he said. Wolf's eye began to glow again, this time purple. "Yes....I can sense his presence...dark...evil...everything you described" she said. "If we stay in here, we're safe right?" asked BRK. "Yes but if we stay here we can't stop that thing!" said John. "We gotta move!" "Alright," said Nerd. "We should move out. How does teams of two sound?" "Sounds good, one guardian, one Creator" added Scoobs. "One problem guys....." said Cdr, pointing to the now empty couch. "They're already gone..." "Wat??" asked Mosu. "I-I sent them to scout the area....maybe find Nightmare Raptor" said Indomius. "Alone?" asked Nerd. "Well, yeah...." Indominus replied. "Let's get out there, they're gonna need our help" said Cdr. The Creators agreed. They set out into the now chaotic landscape of Indominus's mind, to find his mental guardians.....as well as Nightmare Raptor. Meanwhile, each of Indominus's guardians had gone out on their own, searching around for their target. The Brachydios wandered around a forest, looking around, ready to go in for the kill if needed. The monster continued until it reached a stream of water. The Brachydios looked down, but rather than it's own reflection, it saw him....Nightmare Raptor. Before the Brachydios could react, Nightmare Raptor leapt out of the water and grabbed him. The two engaged in a wrestling match, rolling around on the ground and slashing at one another. However eventually Nightmare Raptor gained the upper hand. He grabbed the Brachydios and tossed it into a tree. The weakened monster looked up to his attacker. "You have no more power here..." spoke Nightmare Raptor, before he lunged with his claws, and everything went black for the Brachydios. Back with the Creators, Indominus suddenly fell to his knees. "Ow!`" he yelled loudly. "Indominus, what's wrong!" said John, as the Creators quickly moved to their friend. "I felt it....Brachydios...." Indominus said weakly. Wolf touched his back and her eyes began to glow once more. "One of the mental guardians has fallen" she said. "We much reach the others quickly, or else things will get worse." The Creators looked to each other, then to Indominus. They could all agree the situation was worsening. "Their deaths represent Indominus's control slipping....should they all fall, he may be lost" Wolf continued. "Let's move then, now!" said Koopa. "Anyone who can, take to the skies. We have to stop this guy now!" Scoobs added. With that, Mosu, BRK, Cdr (in Jack form), and even John with his Atomic Breath, took flight. Scoobs quickly began running, using his super speed to his advantage. Indominus followed with the speed provided by his I .rex form. Nerd, Koopa and Wolf began running as well, though slower than their comrades. As they continued, another guardian of Indominus's mind found herself ensnared by Nightmare Raptor. Vert was fighting best she could, but the beast had already found her. With a slash of his claws, Nightmare Raptor slew his foe, who disappeared as she "died". Bullet was not to far off, and had heard some of the battle, moving to investigate. She didn't know what hit her before she was pounced and quickly offed. "Three down....four to go..." the creature said to himself, before disappearing in a red and black smoke. Back with the Creators, Indominus convulsed again. "Indominus!" yelled Scoobs, rushing to his friend and holding him until the pain subsided. "I-I'm alright....." Indominus said, still shaky, before regaining his footing. "That was worse than before..." replied Scoobs. "He got two of them...." explained Indominus. "Soon after each other to.....you guys have got to help me, I feel like I'm going insane..." he continued. "It's alright" said Scoobs, putting his paw/claw/hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll beat this.." Indominus looked down for a second, then back to Scoobs. "You sure?" he asked. "Not really. But we can sure as hell try!" Scoobs replied. Indominus looked down again. "Ok then..." he said, as the two began walking. Meanwhile, Ms. Fortune and Peridot had met back up with one another, and continued scouting the area for their illusive foe. They did not realize they were the ones being hunted. A beam suddenly shot forth and killed Ms. Fortune instantly. Indominus collapsed once more. "We have to find them..." he said to Scoobs. All the while, Peridot looked around frantically, not sure where her enemy hid. Suddenly, a voice spoke. "Ironic isn't it.....you created that which I was based on. Yet now, it is I who will end you...and soon enough, your own creator.." Peridot was now paranoid, not sure where the voice was coming from. "W-who are you?" she asked. The creature walked slowly from the bushes, methodically moving towards his prey. "Your nightmare..." the raptor said. Peridot was about to turn and run, hoping to meet up with the other guardians or the Creators, but it was far too late. With terrifying speed, Nightmare Raptor pounced forward and pinned her to the ground using the claws on his feet. Before dealing the finishing blow, Nightmare Raptor leaned down to his foe, and said: "This is my world now." before swiftly killing the Crystal Gem. Indominus's pain was now worsening. Scoobs had become incredibly concerned for his friend. "We have to move faster" said Scoobs. "I have...just the form.....for the job" said Indominus weakly. He got back to his feet, and quickly transformed into a new form, a hybrid of several creatures from Monster Hunter, called the Goremydiohalos. "What do you think?" asked Indominus. "Can it fly?" Scoobs asked, a sense of urgency in his voice. "Yeah, hop on!" Indominus replied. "Alright" said Scoobs, quickly climbing onto Indominus's back, as his friend took to the air. "We should catch up to the others faster this way" said Indominus. Scoobs looked around from his new bird's eye view to locate their friends, "You're right..I'm looking for them now, I'll let you know if I see anything" he replied. Meanwhile, BRK, Cdr, John, and Mosu, who were far ahead the others, continued scouting the area for their allies. "Hey John, could you check out the ground? I imagine you can't see very well flying like that." John, still blasting his atomic breath to propel himself, pointed his head upward, which shot him closer to the ground, where he landed before stopping the beam. "Good idea" he said. "I'll look around and let you guys know what I find." With that, John walked off. The others continued in the air, until Mosu noticed something. "OMG. I c sumone!" he exclaimed to his friends, using one of his insectoid legs to point to what he saw. On the ground, Ruby Rose was trying her best to fight against Nightmare Raptor, using her almost comically oversized sword-like weapon to block against his clawed strikes. "You're one of his favorites...." taunted the creature of nightmares. "Getting rid of you should bring me so much close to claiming his mind..." Ruby blocked another clawed strike, and slashed with her weapon, though Nightmare Raptor easily dodged the attack. "I won't let you do that!" she said. "You don't have much choice in the matter" Nightmare Raptor said, with an evil grin on his face. Luckily, a yellow blast of energy suddenly shot from the sky, hitting Nightmare Raptor and sending him back. He looked up to his attackers, and quickly jumped out of the way as an Ultra Cross and Taro Bracelet came right his way, embedding themselves into the ground on impact. "You are not of this mind...." said Nightmare Raptor. "Neither are you!" said Cdr, pointing to his foe. "And that's what we're here for." Nightmare Raptor snarled. "Creators....." Cdr and BRK fired their Specium Ray and Storium Ray respectively, nearly hitting Nightmare Raptor before the Kaiju managed to dodge the attack with impressive speed. He lunged at Ruby again but was blasted away by a light blue beam. John walked up behind the anime protagonist, having just now found his way to the battle. "Alright guys, let's do this!" he said. The others nodded, and the three airborne Creators returned to the ground. The five prepared for battle. "Master had not expected any of you to be able to intervene here....no matter...you will all die..." . spoke Nightmare Raptor. With that, Nightmare Raptor pounced at his enemies, but they all managed to dodge with relative ease. He snarled again and looked around, only to be bombarded with scales courtesy of Mosu, followed up by an Ultra Shoot from Cdr, which knocked him back. Seeing an opportunity, Ruby rushed in, her sword at the ready, to strike at Nightmare Raptor and finally defeat him. However, her opponent was not as vulnerable as she had believed. Nightmare Raptor kicked at his attacker, stabbing her with the large claw on his foot. Ruby could barely choke out a word, her weapon falling beneath her. The nightmarish dinosaur grinned his evil grin, as Ruby suddenly dissapeared. "SHIET!" yelled Mosu. "That's it....I may not like her or her show, but I'm putting an end this slaughter!" said Cdr. He summoned his Ultra Lance and quickly rushed forward at Nigthmare Raptor. The beast dodged his strikes with impressive speeds. "The more these guardians fall....the more I corrupt.....the more nightmares he has.....the more power I gain here...." said Nightmare Raptor in between dodges, before slashing at Cdr, missing his target, but using it only as an opening to smack the Creator with his tail. BRK and Mosu rushed to attack Nightmare Raptor, but their enemy disappeared in another cloud of dark smoke. They heard a sinister laugh throughout the forest. "Where is he?" asked John, looking around frantically. "I don't know...it's all around us!" said BRK. "Getting major deja vu for the last time I fought a Baltan.." said Cdr. "Shuw urself!" yelled Mosu, firing her beams and wing lightning around the forest in the hopes of hitting their foe. Above them, in a tree, Nightmare watched as his prey became paranoid. He quickly jumped down, landing on Mosu and pinning him to the ground. "Ouchie!" said the Dugong-moth hybrid. Cdr, BRK, and John, were about to attack, but remained wary of their friend. "Impressive......." said Nightmare Raptor. "The so called 'guardians' went down much easier......" "We r tuff" said Mosu. "Apparently not....since you're about to die" replied Nightmare Raptor. With no other options, all three Creators fired their beams at Nightmare Raptor, managing to miss Mosu and strike their enemy head on. "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH" yelled the aberration, not having felt such pain during his time in Indominus's mind. Indominus had been pained by Ruby's "death", though sooner than before, he felt the pain leaving him. "I think the others have found Nightmare Raptor...." said Indominus. "The pain left a lot quicker that time.." Scoobs looked around, he could not see his friends. Regardless, he would find them. "Let's not be late to the party then!" said Scoobs. With that, Indominus accelerated forward, intent on ending his nightmare once and for all. At the same time, Nerd, Koopa, and Wolf continued through the forest. "I sense his resolve strengthening..." said Wolf. "Finally we are gaining the upper hand..." Koopa, who was in front of the small group, looked back to Wolf "You said earlier he was weakening! You felt the guardians falling one by one." he said. "That is true...only two remain. I believe our friends have found Nightmare Raptor. His pain lessens his grip on Indominus's mind. We must not be late" Wolf's eyes glowed again, as well as her feathers. A portal opened beneath her. Nerd and Koopa looked to one another, then quickly jumped into the portal. Wolf jumped in behind them, closing the portal after entering. Meanwhile, the battle against Nightmare Raptor still continued. A duel of teeth and claws had begun between Nightmare Raptor and John. Neither seemed to hold the advantage, though Nightmare Raptor was notably faster. The other three waited for an opening, being wary of their friend's safety. The opening soon presented itself when Nightmare Raptor blasted John back with his beam, only to be hit by the combined attacks of Mosu, Cdr, and BRK. The beast reeled in pain from the attack. "You......hurt me....." spoke Nightmare Raptor. "Wasn't...supposed...to go this way....." The Creators cared little for the Kaiju's complaints, and got ready for another attack. However, before they could do so, Nightmare Raptor teleported away once more, just as Wolf, Koopa, and Nerf arrived on the scene. "Crap!" said Cdr. "We've got to get after him!" added BRK. "He is weakened. His grasp over Indominus's mind is slipping with every passing moment." said Wolf. "Even still, we must aid our friend. " Her eyes glowed once more and another portal appeared. "All aboard!" she joked. The Creators all entered the portal, knowing their enemy's defeat was soon at hand. Nightmare Raptor on the other hand, was desperate at this point. He reappeared in another area of Indominus's mind, still recovering from the battle. He began to wonder why his master had not tried to help him. "Can he not...come....here..." Nightmare Raptor asked himself. Not being a truly physical being, his injuries healed quickly. "No matter...I will take this mind....." he said to himself. Nightmare Raptor resumed his hunter-like demeanor, determined to be victorious. He scanned the area, sensing his enemies would soon close in on him. He was far from wrong, as soon after, the Creators appeared from the portal Wolf had created. "You again...." said Nightmare Raptor. He quickly teleported again. "Pussy!" yelled Cdr. "He's not running.." said Wolf. "I can feel the darkness he emirates...it's all around us." Nightmare Raptor began to laugh like a maniac, teleporting from place to place, confusing the Creators and leaving them unable to attack him. Quickly, Nightmare Raptor began to strike. First he appeared behind John, and pounced the Creator, teleporting away just as John activated a nuclear pulse to repel his enemy. He then attacked Nerd, attacking from above and grabbing Nerd's head with one of his feet, then tossing him aside. He then slashed Mosu from behind. He teleported in front of Koopa and fired his beam, though the Creator redirected the attack. Nightmare Raptor teleported before the redirected beam could hit and slashed Koopa in the back of the neck from behind. He then attacked BRK, slamming him with his tail. This left Cdr and Wolf. Nightmare Raptor quickly appeared and sunk his claws into Wolf's back. Cdr, enraged at this attempt on his sister's life, fired a Specium Ray but it was easily dodged. He was then struck in the back by Nightmare Raptor's beam, and it was over. Nightmare Raptor began laughing maniacally. "I've beat you....now I will take this mind....and perhaps yours as well" he said. Meanwhile, Indominus felt his control over his mind returning to him. "Scoobs!" he exclaimed. "I know where he is!" Scoobs looked down at Indominus. "How?" he asked. "I can feel where he is, I can sense it. Oh no...." Indominus began. "What?" asked Scoobs. "The others...they're in trouble" Indominus replied. "Then let's get over there, fast!" said Scoobs. "No, I can bring us there" said Indominus. "And the last two guardians as well" Nigthmare Raptor closed in on his prey, right when Indominus and Scoobs suddenly appeared, alongside Anguirus and Silver. "You......" said Nightmare Raptor, looking upon his true enemy. He then began to laugh again. "Finally...all in one place" Nightmare Raptor continued. "No!" said Indominus. "This ends now!" Nightmare Raptor scoffed at the idea. "You cannot beat me. I'm already in your mind. I know all your secrets. There's nothing you can do now." All of a sudden, a bluish green aura appeared around Nightmare Raptor, and he was lifted into the air, and thrown into the nearest tree. This continued, like a game of pinball. Scoobs and Indominus looked to their left, and found that it was Silver doing this. "You're going down!" exclaimed the hedgehog, slamming Nightmare Raptor back to the ground. As Nightmare Raptor got back up, Anguirus charged straight for him, curling up into a spiky ball of doom and slamming into his opponent. The Kaiju soon regained his footing and squared up to continue the fight, roaring in challenge. Nightmare Raptor lunged at Anguirus, slashing with his claws, injuring the Kaiju, but not killing him. Nightmare Raptor was then hit with a swift Meteor Kick from Cdr, hitting him right across the face. Nightmare Raptor was sent flying back. Cdr landed and said: "You'll find Anguirus here is a lot more durable than some random anime characters" "They're not all from animes" Indominus pointed out. "Whatever" replied Cdr. He looked at Anguirus, then quickly assumed his Godzilla form. "Shall we" said Cdr. Anguirus nodded in agreement, and the two attacked Nightmare Raptor head on. The three engaged in a vicious battle, until Nightmare Raptor decided to reuse his teleporting tactics. He attacked both Cdr and Anguirus from all sides, leaving both with several slashes until they eventually fell to the ground. Nightmare Raptor went for the final blow to Anguirus, but found himself immobilized, now by a combination of Silver's telekinesis and BRK's Ultra Psychokinesis. Unable to even teleport, Nightmare Raptor was left at their mercy as the two threw him around again, then moved him right in the way of their attacks: A homing attack from Silver followed by a Storium Ray from BRK. However, the pair failed to realize this attack broke their concentration, allowing Nightmare Raptor to move freely again. He teleported all over the place, dodging every attack thrown at him. Until that is, Indominus began to focus himself. He transformed into his Shin Gojira form. When Indominus reappeared, Indominus blasted him and managed to land a hit. "How......" said Nightmare Raptor before teleporting away again. He reappeared behind Indominus but was met with blasts of energy from his back that sent him flying into the air. "This is my mind!" yelled Indominus. He slammed Nightmare Raptor with his tail as the Kaiju came falling back down to Earth. "I'm the one in control here" he continued. "And this nightmare....ends here!" With no other options, Nightmare Raptor fired his beam with all he had. "I....will.....win!" said Nightmare Raptor. Indominus countered with his own beam. The two clashed for some time until a bright light engulfed everything, the Creator shielding their eyes When the light dissipated, Indominus stood victorious. The injuries sustained by the Creators had also healed, as well as those to Anguirus. "What happened?" ask Nerd. "I-I did it!" exclaimed Indominus. "I won!" Soon, the previously slain mental guardians returned to life, and Indominus's mindscape returned to normalcy. "And Nightmare Raptor?" asked Scoobs. "Gone" answered Wolf. "He has been bested, and now he is no more" "That's a relief" said Cdr. "Now can we get out of here? Being in Indominus's head is weird." Wolf nodded, and her eyes began to glow white. "Thanks guys" said Indominus. "For everything" After that, there was a bright flash of light. The Creators awoke inside the bar. They all looked at one another, not sure if what they had just been through was even real. With the exception of Indominus and Wolf. "It's over guys" said Wolf. "I ended the spell and brought us all back" The Creators all sighed in relief. "I see you're all well" said Hokuto Black King, who was behind the table cleaning a glass. "You gave me quite a fright with that magical stuff. The hot dog creature was quite worried as well. He guarded BRK with his life" Hokuto Black King then chuckled, as if the creature's protectiveness were something cute or amusing. "Yes well it seems things are alright now" said Koopa. "Agreed" said John. "But I'm still wondering.....where'd that thing come from?" he asked. "I don't know," said Indominus "But I'm glad we beat it!" Cdr picked up his scanning device off the ground. He handed it to John. "See what you can do with this thing. It might be able to help us a lot better if it can find things besides Minus Energy." John looked at the device, then back to Cdr, then nodded. "Aye'm ijst glad iz over" said Mosu. The Creators continued on, but unaware to any of them, they were being watched. Far outside the bar, on a cliff overlooking it, a mysterious being stood. It resembled an Indominus Rex with cybernetic attachments. "Nightmare Raptor has failed....no matter. Your days are numbered Indominus....this was merely a test. You have no idea what is coming" said the creature. "After all, I'm you....in a way..." Characters Featured Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Wolfzilla * Indominus Rex 2016 * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * Koopa * John Gojira * BRK Indominus's Mental Guardians * Silver The Hedgehog * Anguirus * Ruby Rose * Bullet * Ms. Fortune * Vert * Peridot * Brachydios Villains * Nightmare Raptor * Indominus Rex 2015 (Cameo/cliffhanger) Others * Hokuto Black King * Hottdoggo (Cameo) * Raptor (Mentioned) * Venodragon (Mentioned) * Ultraman 80 (Universe 2002) (Mentioned) * Scooby Doo (Reference by the mere existence of Scooby Snacks) Trivia * Most of Indominus's mental guardians are given minimal "screentime" because I know very little about them. Silver and Anguirus were the only ones I was familiar with and in Ruby's case, I had at least basic information to work with. * This is the last episode of Season 2 where entire team is present, as some members leave in subsequent episodes. * This episode presents Scoobs in his normal state, unaffected by the mists from Hokuto Black King which he had inhaled. The reason for this, is that in a pure mind state per the transfer into Indominus's mind, Scoobs does not carry the mist affliction with him, allowing him to think more rationally. * This episode was intended to give Indominus and Wolf, characters who typically get a relatively minor role save a few choice episodes, a bit more screen time, as well as expanding Wolf's magical abilities. * This episode also debuts Indominus's Goremydiohalos form. * This episode is the debut of Indominus Rex 2015 as a villain, and the beginning of his arc, and the eventual evil clone arc of the series. * Sorry if I didn't get Nightmare Raptor's abilities 100% on, his page does not exist at the time that I'm writing this, and I took several creative liberties. * Hottdoggo was included for lols. My personal headcannon is that he left with BRK in the episode following this one so now no one has to worry about remembering he exists. Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Evil Clone Arc Category:Indominus Rex 2015 Arc